


Wschód Słońca

by kassica15



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Fluff, Gundalian form, M/M, after third season
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15
Summary: Opis: Jesse prosi Rena, aby ten przybył do zamkniętego Bakulaboratorium, ponieważ chce mu coś pokazać. Z racji wysoko rozwiniętej ciekawości Krawlera, ten zgadza się przyjść, mimo mentalnych obiekcji. To co jednak zostało mu zaprezentowane przeszło wszelkie jego oczekiwania.





	Wschód Słońca

Winda w Bakubiolaboratorium poruszała się zdecydowanie za wolno. A przynajmniej tak odbierał to Ren, zamknięty w ciasnej kabinie. Choć rządy szalonej naukowiec dawno zostały zażegnane, złowrogie wspomnienia i historie jeszcze długo będą wzbudzać niepokój i strach Gundalian. Wojownik Darkusa czuł tę dziwną mroczną aurę, napierającą na niego ze wszystkich stron.

Odkąd jego relacja z Jessem zaczęła się pogłębiać, jego przyjaciel uparł się, że będzie go zaskakiwać. I teraz faktycznie Ren był zaskoczony, ale nie w pozytywnym sensie. Kompletnie nie rozumiał co kierowało chłopakiem, że uznał to zniesławione miejsce za perfekcyjne do ich spotkania.

Jego rozmyślania przerwała sama winda, która zatrzymała się na odpowiednim piętrze. Drzwi z metalicznym trzaskiem otworzyły się, prezentując zwyczajny korytarz.

Jeszcze raz przeanalizował, czy w ostatnim czasie Jesse nie zachowywał się jakoś dziwnie, ale poza standardowymi tekstami nawiązującymi do gry aktorskiej nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Wziął głęboki wdech przez nos i ruszył dziarsko do przodu, szybko jednak wyhamowując, gdy korytarz zakończył się wejściem na plac testowy bakuganów. To właśnie tam miał na niego czekać Jesse, by wyjaśnić mu powód tego spotkania. Jego spojrzenie powędrowało w stronę schodów, prowadzących do punktu kontrolnego. A gdyby tak wcześniej sprawdzić z czym będzie miał do czynienia...

Zaraz się jednak zganił. Skoro to miała być niespodzianka, niech nią będzie. Ruszył w stronę drzwi, których fotokomórka wyłapała jego pojawienie się i te rozsunęły się prezentując mrok przestrzeni przed nim. Resztka światła padającego przez znajdującą się za nim lampę, wprost potęgowała mrok przed nim, ukrywając szczegóły i obiekty czające się w ciemności.

\- Wprost cudownie - skomentował to Ren, którego oczy już przyzwyczajone do ostrzejszego światła korytarzy na nowo teraz musiały oswajać się z ich brakiem. Po kilku krokach drzwi za nim zamknęły się. Może jednak powinien był pójść najpierw do punktu kontrolnego... Nim jednak zdołał zwątpić do reszty snop światła padł prosto na stojącego na środku Jessego. To światło było jednak ostrzejsze, więc Ren odruchowo osłonił oczy.

\- Skoro więc wszyscy są obecni, możemy zacząć...

\- Daruj sobie ten wstęp - fuknął Ren wcinając mu się w wypowiedź, rozdrażniony tą zabawą światłem. Powoli zabrał dłoń z oczu, przyzwyczając się do nowego oświetlenia, choć wymagało to od niego dalszego mrużenia ich. - O co chodzi?

Glenn westchnął ciężko, jakby spotkał się z naprawdę opornym uczniem, po czym położył ręce na biodrach, patrząc na niego karcąco, przybierając przy tym wyjątkowo obrażoną minę.

\- Nie wiesz, że to nieładnie komuś przerywać? Przez ciebie mógłbym wypaść z roli - zganił Rena, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego złości. Krawler zreflektował się, wiedząc, że z obrażonym Jessem na pewno nie zdoła się dogadać. Szczególnie że pewnie wymyślenie całości zajęło mu sporo czasu i przygotowań.

\- Przepraszam. - Na twarzy Jessego na nowo pojawił się uśmieszek. - Więc co takiego ważnego tu jest, że musiałeś mi to koniecznie pokazać? - Uśmieszek zamienił się w prawdziwy uśmiech, a Jesse klasnął w dłonie.

\- Mógłbym powiedzieć, ale lepiej byś sam to zobaczył. Maestra, zaczynamy! - rozłożył je gwałtownie i nagle światło na nowo zgasło, pogrążając ich w ciemności. Nagle jednak spod stóp Jessego oraz od znajdującej się nad jego głową lampy rozeszły się świetliste okręgi, który objęły sobą cały plac testowy. Ale to był dopiero początek.

Ren patrzył z niedowierzaniem jak kopuła nad nimi rozświetla się blaskiem srebrzystych punkcików, zabarwiając się na granatowy kolor. Dwa większe srebrne dyski rzucały dodatkowe światło na ich otoczenie, najwidoczniej imitując naturalnego ziemskiego satelitę. Skupiony na tworzącym się nieboskłonie Ren, dopiero teraz zauważył roślinność, która pojawiła się w ciągu kilku chwil. Z centrum badawczego nagle znaleźli się w środku dżungli.

Jesse z uśmiechem obserwował jak Ren całkowicie poddaje się emocjom podczas tego miniaturowego dzieła tworzenia. Opuścił ramiona, otworzył szerzej usta, nie mogąc skupić wzroku w jednym miejscu. Wojownik Ventusa czuł niewysłowioną dumę, że udało mu się zaskoczyć swojego przyjaciela.

\- Jak... jak to w ogóle jest możliwe... - wyjąkał Krawler podchodząc do jednego z drzew. To zdecydowanie nie wyglądało jak żaden znany mu las. Jednak zamiast spodziewanej chropowatej kory, którą jego oczy zdawały się widzieć, jego dłoń przeszła przez nią. Drzewo zadrżało, a jego dłoń wciąż była widoczna przez rozmazany obraz. - To hologram. - stwierdził nim Jesse zdołał się odezwać. To odkrycie przywróciło go do normalności, a nawet trochę go zasmuciło. Zabrał dłoń, przestając psuć wyświetlany obraz rośliny.

\- Właściwie to projekcja...

\- Zdecydowanie to hologram. - poprawił go stanowczo Ren wskazując na brak ekranu projekcyjnego, na którym powinien być wyświetlany obraz w przypadku, gdyby faktycznie mówili tutaj o projekcji. Jesse uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście, nie chcąc się kłócić ze znawcą tematu. - W każdym razie, naprawdę imponujący i szczegółowy, ale hologram czego? - Już po minie Mistrza Ventusa wiedział, że o to pytanie właśnie mu chodziło.

\- Powierzchni Gundalii. - Szybko też kontynuował, widząc szok wymalowany na twarzy Rena. - Udało się mi zdobyć egzemplarz księgi opisującą roślinność na naszej planecie. Ja rozszyfrowywałem zapiski, królewski ogrodnik pomagał mi ogarnąć terminologię roślinną oraz robił projekty płaskie, a Lena to zaprogramowała. Koniec końców udało nam się stworzyć taki mały kawałeczek dżungli, który widzisz - ruchem ręki wskazał na otaczające ich hologramy.

Ren znów się rozejrzał. Nigdy nie sądził, że z uwielbienia Jessego do książek może powstać coś tak...niesamowitego. Przykucnął przy kępce dziwnych roślin, przypominających ziemskie lilie, które wydawały się absorbować światło księżyców i same świecić delikatnym białym blaskiem. Nie wiedział na ile była to inwencja twórcza ogrodnika i Leny, ale w dalszym ciągu było imponujące.

\- Czyli tak wyglądał twój "urlop od pałacu" oraz "próby ogarnięcia Bakulaboratorium" przez Lenę, tak? - Choć sam efekt wciąż wywierał na nim ogromne wrażenie, tak świadomość działania za jego plecami, po raz kolejny, rozdrażniła go.

\- Nikt nie powiedział, że urlop nie może zawierać pracy, a Lena mogła na bieżąco testować możliwości tej areny, gdy próbowała stworzyć te hologramy. - Oczywiście, że Jesse miał już gotowe wymówki. Przynajmniej czegoś przebywanie ze Zgromadzeniem go nauczyło. - Poza tym, żadne z nas nie zaniedbało swoich normalnych obowiązków, co... cóż, trochę widać. - Podrapał się po policzku, wymownie patrząc gdzieś w bok.

Ren przez chwilę nie rozumiał o co mu chodzi. Podniósł się z powrotem do pionu i przesunął spojrzeniem ponad pierwsze dwa rzędy roślin. Choć te najbliżej były bardzo szczegółowe i zróżnicowane, tak dalsze hologramy wyraźnie służyły za "tło". Wiele modeli powtarzało się, lub było wyraźnie niedopracowanych. To odebrało kolejną część początkowej magii, którą wywołało pojawienie się całości.

\- Gdybyście powiedzieli mógłbym przydzielić wam kogoś do pomocy - poinformował go więc z odrobiną nagany w głosie. - Dałbym wam też więcej czasu i nie zawracał głowy...

\- Nie ma potrzeby, bo nie wymyśliliśmy co do tego żadnego praktycznego zastosowania. No poza jedną rzeczą, którą też chcę ci pokazać. Ale musisz znów do mnie podejść. - Mistrz Darkusa podszedł bliżej swojego przyjaciela, a wtedy ten dał sygnał dłonią.

Nagle znajdujące się na nieboskłonie naturalne satelity i gwiazdy ruszyły się w swoim naturalnym, choć przyspieszonym, cyklu. W ciągu bodajże minuty granat nieba zaczął być zastępowany coraz to jaśniejszym błękitem, a znad horyzontu zaczęła unosić się świetlista kula.

\- Czy to... - Ren znów stracił głos i przekręcić twarz, aby nie dać się oślepić. Jesse tymczasem dalej przyglądał się jemu, choć też osłonił twarz jedną dłonią.

\- Wspominałeś mi kiedyś, że chciałeś zobaczyć wschód słońca na naszej planecie. Podczas pracy nad roślinami wpadłem na pomysł, że w sumie dałoby się urzeczywistnić. Wykorzystaliśmy więc normalne zdjęcia uchwycone przez obserwatoria oraz satelity i udało się nam odtworzyć ich ruch. I tak nasza puszcza zyskała dzień i noc. - Podczas jego wyjaśnień słońce nie zaprzestało swojej wędrówki, przechodząc przez cały nieboskłon i zachodząc tuż za ich plecami.

Gdy tylko na nowo pojawiły się księżyce, wszystko zostało wyłączone, a salę eksperymentalną rozświetliły światła boczne, odsłaniając standardową przestrzeń. Ren podniósł wzrok w górę i pomachał do kryjącej się za ochronną szybą Leny. Jeśli ktoś był tam poza nią, nie dostrzegał go. Dziewczyna odmachała mu, chyba się uśmiechając.

\- No i to wszystko na dzisiaj... Co myślisz? - spytał Jesse, starając się brzmieć nonszalancko, ale czując nieprzyjemny uścisk w brzuchu. Ren był znów spokojny i opanowany, co wywoływało jego dodatkowy niepokój. Co jeśli nie przypadło mu do gustu? Albo nie było tak jak oczekiwał? 

Na twarzy Rena pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, którego Jesse nie mógł widzieć, gdy ten stał do niego tyłem.

\- To było niesamowite, Jesse. Nie sądziłem, że moje głupie marzenie, może doprowadzić do powstania czegoś takiego. - Ulga jaką odczuł Glenn była wprost nieopisana. 

Mistrz Darkusa spojrzał w jego stronę roziskrzonym spojrzeniem. Jego oddech był wyraźnie przyspieszony i roznosiła go dziwna energia, która teraz kazała mu wędrować wokół Jessego.

\- To naprawdę wspaniałe, nawet jeśli przydałoby się to dopracować w paru elementach, odwaliliście kawał świetnej roboty. Właściwie, chyba nawet wiem kto i gdzie mógłby zrobić użytek z waszego projektu.

\- Naprawdę? - Owszem może podskórnie oczekiwał entuzjastycznego przyjęcia, ale nie aż w takim stopniu. 

Ren jednak tylko kiwnął głową, kierując się w stronę wyjścia, które już zaczęło się na nowo otwierać. Mistrz Ventusa jeszcze pokazał kciuk w górze swoim współpracowniczkom, nim pobiegł za nim.

Po chwili stali razem w windzie, obaj pogrążeni w swoich myślach. Jesse z ulgą obserwował licznik pięter, samemu kątem oka zerkając na wyprostowanego Rena, zatopionego w swoim świecie.

\- Dziękuję, Jesse - odezwał się nagle miękko Ren, wyrywając go z marazmu. - To... miłe, że pomyślałeś o moim marzeniu, tworząc to. Naprawdę przyjemnie było zobaczyć to i to jeszcze w takim otoczeniu...

\- Drobiazg. - Mistrz Ventusa skromnie wzruszył ramionami, choć zrobiło mu się przyjemnie ciepło. Lubił gdy Krawler mówił do niego w taki sposób. Tak jakby próbował go pogłaskać głosem.

\- I, wiesz co? - Ren zrobił krok do przodu, przekręcając się w stronę twarzy Jessego i patrząc znów na niego z tą twardą pewnością, gdy podejmował się jakiegoś wyzwania. - Kiedyś zobaczymy taki prawdziwy. I porównamy je. - Gdyby powiedział to ktokolwiek inny, Jesse pewnie by go wyśmiał. Ale Ren niejednokrotnie udowodnił mu, że potrafi dużo więcej niż zwykły Gundalianin. I właściwie bardzo niewiele rzeczy były poza jego zasięgiem, skoro wciąż nie było wiadome co konkretnie potrafi Linehalt.

Sam również stanął przodem do niego, czując że to zdecydowanie ten moment. Pochylił się delikatnie całując usta swojego przyjaciela. Odwzajemnienie pocałunku ze strony Krawlera, było jeszcze milszą nagrodą niż jakakolwiek słowna pochwała. Dopiero zatrzymanie się windy sprawiło, że odsunęli się od siebie.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo - poinformował go, z przyjemnością patrząc na ciemny rumieniec, który teraz znajdował się na jego policzkach, przyspieszony oddech i błyszczące oczy. Ledwo jednak wyszli z windy, gdy głośny huk przedarł się przez zwykłą ciszę podziemia. Gdyby miał dopasować,to uznałby to za odgłos towarzyszący jakiemuś większemu wybuchowi. - Czy ten hałas nie dochodził z...

\- ... Na pewno nie koszar. - Dokończył za niego Ren, wracając do naturalnej barwy twarzy i biegnąc w stronę z której dało się usłyszeć niekonwencjonalny dźwięk. Jesse podążył zaraz za nim. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie brał w tym udział jego bakugan, choć tak długi brak kontroli nad tym co robi Plitheon faktycznie mógł być z tym powiązany. Oby jednak nie.


End file.
